BEN vs The Dopplers
by tehetoasters
Summary: B.E.N. has just finished babysitting the Dopplers children and it seems to have gone well...in fact maybe a little too well to be true. (this is my first fanfic here, and I want it to be good, so criticism is appreciated)


**Ok you might notice that this had one less chaper than the last time I posted, thats because I decided to combine the two chapters into one since they both seemed a little small.**

* * *

"See the kitchen is fine too!" said an enthused B.E.N. as he presented a (unusually) tidy kitchen to Amelia.

"Ben I must say! I didn't think it was conceivable to believe that you had the maturation or the mental ramification to supervise my children! But unless my eyes device me, your execution is most impeccable! For once you've blah blah blah Ben is great words words words tea and crumpets cheerio..."

At this point B.E.N. had zoned out since he was busy thinking 'Ben you clever dog you! Thanks to my job at the Bimbo I knew just how to turn what was a disaster zone into a spotless zone! Well... ok there was one mess that I couldn't clean up so I had to hide it but what are the chances of them finding it before I-'

"BEEEEEN!" Shouted a very cross voice from a very familiar canid. Amelia noticing who and where the voice came from immediately ran down to the observatory.

"Bad, BAD irony!" B.E.N. whispered to himself before rushing after Amelia.

In the observatory the two found Dilbert furiously pulling out book after book from the shelves and each one he pulled out was nothing but a cover; the creases showed signs of the pages being either torn or burned.

"I...how...this is...I can't believe...I need these for...!" The poor doctor was so shocked and enraged that he could not once bring himself to finish any of his sentences as he pulled out his books in a furious manner.

"Ben" said Amelia in a loathing yet collected tone.

"Um...yes, Mrs. Doppler?" *gulp*

"Perhaps it is high time for you to tell me what events TRULY transpired in our absence."

"...Weeeeeeeeeeeell..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Have fun on your night out! And don't worry; it'll be a piece of cake!" And with that B.E.N. closed the front door and turned around to his surprise to see the children standing in a row staring at him. There were the triplets who each 3 years old and were as follows: the brown haired one's name was Emily, the poor thing needed glasses at such a very young age but for a little tyke she was a quick learner. Next up was the blond, Lillian, who was rather quiet (especially around anyone she didn't know well) and was usually by herself. Then there was the red head, Kit, she was quite the mischievous one and especially liked to mess with the 4 year old son Daniel, who though that Jim was the coolest thing ever and wanted to make his own solar surfer just like him, but this usually had catastrophic results.

"Bwen?" asked Kit, "where are Momma and Daddy going?"

"Oh, well they just told me that they were going out for a while, and that I'd keep an eye on you till they got back."

At this point the children turned their backs and huddled, except for Lillie who just stood there looking confused. After they whispered a little all of a sudden, they yelled "YEAH!" And ran off in different directions...except for of course Lillian, who still looked confused. However, as if the children's reaction weren't puzzling enough, right after that the front door was kicked down! And in stepped none other than Long John Silver himself!

"Yar" he said in a typical pirate fashion "I be here to plunder all ye book pages!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Stop" said Amelia while rubbing her temples.

"What!?" Said B.E.N. "I was just getting to the best part where-"

"Ben, do you...honestly...think that my intelligence is circumscribed enough for me to find that outlandish claim to be even remotely true?"

"Hey it could happen to anyone!"

Amelia, at this moment, decided that instead of glorifying that with a response, it would be much better to shoot him a look that said 'pull something like that again and you die.'

"Uhhhhh...ok so maybe the Silver part was a 'tiiiiiny' fabrication" said B.E.N. "but the rest was true I swear!"

"Alright, so then how did my husband's books become eviscerated?"

* * *

**For those who just found this, I know this may seem a bit amateurish but that's because this is my first ever fan fic, so I would like critizim to make it better. Now of course I would like help with writing structure and story but I'm also trying to stay true to the characters in this story so if you think that any characters would act like how they do in my fan fic please say something. **

**Also since I'm making this up on the spot and I'm going to start challenging myself to make longer chapters, it might be a while before I write another chapter.**

**Oh and one more thing I forgot: Ever heard of anyone on Deviant art called Isaia? Well I'm using her idea on how the Doppler children are in this fic. Now I know they aren't completely like how Isaia described them but that's because their still toddlers in this story and their personality haven't fully developed. **


End file.
